Buon sole del mattino
by CrystalLotus98
Summary: It was supposed to be a normal morning for Germany. This morning however, there was something terribly, terribly out of place. Fem!Italy GerIta if you squint.


So, yeah. In case you couldn't tell, I've been bitten by the genderbend bug. Hard. The thing is with Italy though is that, to me, it feels like the decision to make him a boy was last-minute you know? He feels more like he should have been a girl, you know? I dunno if it's just me or that, even in the context of Hetalia, I have a hard time believing his voice changed from the cute Chibitalia voice to Namikawa-San's Italy voice without even cracking once. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this mindless fluff.

* * *

It was supposed to be a normal morning for Germany. Wake up at 5 in the morning, shower, have wurst for breakfast, get dressed, slick his hair back, and then wake up Italy for their daily drills. This morning however, there was something terribly, terribly out of place. Other than the arm that was draped over him and the would-be soothing warmth of another body behind him, there was something soft pressing against his back. Something soft and warm...

The blonde tried removing the arm that was draped across him, but found that it stood surprisingly firm for such a dainty looking thing. A soft, sleepy sigh of 'Ve~' reaches his ears, and he instantly stiffened. He only knew _one_ person who had that distinctive verbal tick, and that person was... was..

Germany felt a ferocious blush spread over his cheeks, ears and neck when his mind pieced together who was in his bed and what was pressing against his back. _Italy_ was in his bed... and he could feel _naked_ breasts through the cotton of his tank top.

"I-Italy," he tested. But the Italian only tightened her grip around the German's midsection and nuzzled his shoulder blades

"Pastaaaa~" she mumbled happily in her sleep. How typical of her to dream of her food obsession. "Deutschland..." she mumbled again. Germany felt his blush deepen, if that was even possible. The accent was terrible and the pronunciation slurred from the unfamiliarity of the language, but there was no doubt about it. She had said _his _name. Was Italy dreaming about him? Maybe she was just dreaming about the actual land, she had commented several times about how 'Germany was pretty, but not as pretty as Italy'.

"Italy." Germany tried again, sterner than before. No response still. He was going to be thrown even more off his self-appointed schedule if this kept up... "Italy!" he snapped, erecting a surprised squeak from the girl behind him and the arm being taken back as if had been burned. Finally free from the arm trapping him, Germany turned over and sat up, using one arm to support his weight as he locked gazes with the slightly paniced-looking Italy. Her large, copper brown eyes were looking all around the room, searching for anything to look at other than the man across from her, bottom lip quivering ever-so-slightly until,

"Wahhh! I'm sorry, Germany! Please don't look at me in that scary way!" The blanket that had been hiding her modesty was quickly abandoned as her hands flew to her eyes, sniffling lightly.

Germany was sure he as setting the record for the deepest blush that anyone had ever blushed. Ever. Italy was sitting _naked _ in his bed, blankets pooling around her waist and breasts fully exposed (and slightly pressed together) to the whole world. If Japan or his brother saw him in this situation, they would think something happened. Especially Prussia; he probably wouldn't stop patting him on the back until Germany broke the news that _nothing_ had happened.

"Cover yourself!" Germany demanded, quickly looking away, free hand reaching to cover his mouth in some futile attempt to hide the wildfire blush. Italy looked through the cracks of her fingers and lowered her hands slowly,

"Y-you're not mad...?" She asked tentatively,

"No, I'm not mad. J-just cover yourself and explain why you're like _this_ in my bed." A relieved sigh escaped the Italian's mouth and she smiled merrily as she re-wrapped the blanket around herself. "Okay, Germany. You can look now, but don't look in that scary way, okay?" The aforementioned man slowly turned his head towards his Italian companion, who had the blankets wrapped around her like a towel, one hand holding it up. "Hehe, Germany's face looks like a tomato~!" Italy said upon seeing the blonde man's face. Germany,pretending not to hear this comment coughed lightly into his fist

"Now Italy. Why are you in my bed like... _this_?" he asked, making a light gesture to the girl. Italy 've'-ed softly and put a finger to her lip in thought, tilting her head and sending the slightly wavy auburn colored tresses tumbling over her shoulder.

"Ve~ I always sleep this way back home!"

"When someone else is in the bed with you?"

"Si! I sleep this way all the time with Fratello~!" Fratello... that was Italian for...'brother' right? …. She slept like this with her _brother?!_ Oh Gott, if that didn't raise even more questions about how close the Italian siblings really were, than _nothing_ did! "You look surprised, Germany." Italy chirped, "is something the matter?"

"N-nein, nothing." He swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood up, "you might as well get ready for drills now, since you're already up."

"What? But Germaaaaannyyyyyy it so earlllyyyyyy" Italy whined, wiggling on her spot on the bed.

"If you don't get up now, I won't be able to wake you up later." Germany replied as a matter of factly. However, since Italy was Italy, there was no way she was going to get out of bed without some sort of bribe... the large man sighed lightly and offhandedly ran a hand through his hair, there was _one_ thing Italy would do anything for. "If you get up now, you can make pasta for breakfast."

"Really? Really and truly, Germany??" Italy asked excitedly, the man could hear the bed springs squeaking as she bounced on the bed in anticipation.

"Ja." The Italian squealed in girlish glee and rocketed out of the bed towards the German man. Not so much hugging him as she was _clinging _to him. That blush had just dyed down... curse it, Italy...

"Grazie, Germania!" with a quick kiss on the cheek, Italy detached herself from the extremely flushed German to open the bedroom door and skip happily down the hall.

"Put some clothes on!!"

* * *

Anyone else think it would have been hilarious if Grandpa Rome found Fem!Italy in Germany's bed?

Rome: ...

Germany: ?

Rome: You haven't done anything _sinful_ to my cute little Italy while she's sleeping. _Have you?_

Germany: O-o-of course not!

Hee hee ^_^


End file.
